tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper Sørensen
Harper or Harper for short is a Freelance Mage who has taken on the alias as Nature Shaman for his extensive abilities of mastery natural substances/mysteries. His magecraft includes: Alchemy where Harper utilises the space and molecular structures around him. He is able to combine this with his water affinity of flow, form, manipulation, cycles and combinations. Harper whose familiar magecraft with nature spirits, have taught him the concepts of primordial runes allowing him to perform extensive feats that a normal magus wouldn't typically perform. The spirits have also taught Harper how to manipulate the atmospheric vapour to form more dense water particles. Leading up to Harper becoming a freelance mage, he worked under Julian Yggdmillennia learning a large variety of skills, even in hand-to-hand combat, should his magic deplete during a fight or become overused. Working under Julian Yggdmillennia meant that Harper would be able to grasp Nic's families Thaumaturgy and learn how reserve more mana and control his large amount of magic circuits. Background Harper has had a fairly easy childhood considering nothing exciting ever happened while he was growing up. He had an older brother that cared for him and loved him deeply, but Harper felt envious and hatred towards him as his older brother was favoured by their parents and was taught Primordial Rune Magecraft. Growing up Harper also experienced bullying from his school friends - well at least they weren't friends anymore. Harper began his mage training upon entering Higher School and was taught by his older brother who had already mastered his ability over runes and elementalism and was a promising advocate in joining the Clock Tower. By age 16, his older brother had taught Harper enough of his element, water and alchemy showing that his older brother Dan had knowledge of elementalism and alchemy; it has also been shown that he knows summoning and basic knowledge of witchcraft and necromancy. As Harper calls it, surviving life of a damned family, Harper' childhood. His older brother was able to help get him into the mage academy so that Harper would hopefully develop akin knowledge to his skills and gain new friendships and contacts. In which he did as he made a friend that completely helped alter his personality as a person to becoming a more outgoing and caring person in natured spirit. Professional Mage After becoming, as Dan says, a full-fledged mage. Harper had mastered alchemy, runes and elementalism although his combat physically was rough around the edges considering how his friends and brother would fight, he was nowhere near their league. Gaining his freedom by leaving the Clock Tower enabled Harper to travel, although he was never trusted when he left and will continued to be spied upon to protect a mages identity and confirm any conspiracies that might trailing his leave from the Tower in London. Upon leaving the Tower in London Harper made a fateful encounter with a magus that would help develop Harper into an even more mage to mess with. Harper at times has even come close to earning titles of being a magician. That fateful encounter was with the a mage called Julian Yggdmillennia, he taught Harper many things on their journey around the world. Mages Apprentice The fateful encounter led to a relationship between the two young fellows to becoming an unbreakable bond between master and apprentice. Their fateful encounter in London was probably the most stereotypical and was on London Bridge as they were both in a rush. They both ran into each other - not from some lovers romance typical novel, it was more something that would be a 'bromance'. Skipping fine details of about a month of prepping Harper, they both set out to Mongolia where they were assigned to investigate a mage, who was suspected to have gone rogue with knowledge that could potentially damage and expose the magus world. As Harper and Julian Yggdmillennia (yes they both know that their names are so coincidental that its practically bull-crap) set out for Harper' first freelance mission they leave via commercially flying to Beijing from Heathrow Airport. Yes as mages able to influence the workers to give them first class tickets they only encountered luxury all the way to China. However, upon their arrival they were met with some 'mobsters' who were prepared for suicide to kill Julian Yggdmillennia. Attaining Immortality Appearance Harper is a fairly skinned male having a light tan during winter and summer. His normal appearance is featured with a furry seaweed coloured coat with jeans and skate shoes, he prefers to have his long and wavy hair as it adds to the dramatic effect during fights. His long wavy hair is brown matching his eye colour. Even though he is fairly skinny he is "ripped" and his strength comes from his legs giving him the upper-hand in anything when it comes to speed or just casually being fast. He is also quick on his feat with fast moving reflexes. Harper is average height often being made fun of because most of his friends are taller than him. Even though he is skinny yet with a finely tuned body, he does suffer from his deadly sins of gluttony and sloth, often portraying the worst of these two traits in public and at home. Despite the fact that he is lazy and eats a lot he somehow manages to stay in-tune with his body and never gains weight excessively and is sometimes envied by his friends and colleagues. Personality Harper grew up with an average lifestyle in terms of having normals mage parents and sibling but also the fact that he never had any trouble while growing up. This is probably why as he was growing up he thought of his life as boring and meaningless failing in pretty much all of his favourite subjects - even though sounding oddly enough. Growing up Harper felt not very supportive and having little empathy towards others, such times include where he'll just speak aloud not caring for anyone nor their opinion. He got driven to his blunt and little empathetic nature because of been neglected by his parents over his brother, he probably also felt like he wasn't being supported in a sense that his childhood friends would always gang up on him - at least that's how he saw it. And that he was told that he doesn't make sense. Even though he never told anyone his personal feelings he created an isolated character for himself distancing him from others to cease getting harmed. When he found out that his brother - who by the way cared for Harper deeply and would do anything to put him first. Helped get Harper admitted into the Clock Tower, it was there that he met his greatest friend to come influencing him to become the better person he is. After some time at the Clock Tower he developed a very passionate emotional state changing from his previous not very supportive and little empathy towards humans (non-mages). Although he still retains his blunt honesty not being afraid to tell people whether they're fat or not. Being grown up and all, maturing out his self-discpline became of the highest of standards, he became very competent in his skills and would sometimes appear as outgoing, aloof and abrupt. Abilities Harper has complete mastery of his magecraft, allowing him to hunt down powerful opponents that have been sealing designated. His talents reflect much on what his families heritage has accomplished considering they are an old family - that have remained quiet to escape the politics of power hungry mages that might want to track down their lineage. Being a pupil of Julian Yggdmillennia meant that his magic would be developed so greatly that he would be on-par with his brother who was able to hold his own against a servant during a Holy Grail. Because of Harper' large quantity of magic meant that he could fight for a period of long time, but as a result of having no not controlled it fully he lacks his full potential and can sometimes burn out his magic halfway through a fight - probably caused by an overuse of magic rather than conserving. However, Harper at times has shown capabilities of conserving is Od and mana to hold a defence against a servant just after fighting another master; this was at the time of helping his brother in the Holy Grail War - the two of them probably caused the most threat then some of the other masters. Harper' capacity to absorb mana is an impressive skill, believed to be held by his clan (family). As his older has brother has being seen to use this skill. Harper has explained how he has trapped, absorbed and contained mana in his body is via primordial runes making it unknown how Harper' older brother is able to do it. Alchemy Harper' skills in alchemy is topnotch. Alchemy, which is one the Thaumaturgical Systems that aims at the study of manipulation of the flow of matter is enhanced by his natural affinity for water. Based on the schooling of alchemy and how the Einzbern's have focused on mostly the creation of matter. Harper has being able to develop similar techniques through uses of transmutation and flash air. Transmutation - Harper utilises transmutation through magic circles to 'manipulate' the configuration of substances or the surrounding space around him. The precision of creation of his shapes and its fluidity with how it can change 'form' shows just how his affinity and its combinations affect the uses. Flash Air - This is displacement that substitutes something for something else (equivalent exchange). deriving from alchemy, the system follows a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. Thought of as basic and low-level, there are techniques that allow specialties to switch a magnitude of things. Allowing to to displace souls and consciousness of others into inanimate objects, replacing them with artificial personalities. Apart from changing the relations of doors and windows, Harper can utilise trees which are connected via a flow of energy and water allowing for Harper to displace himself anywhere where there are trees, essentially teleporting via trees. Harper can also the distort space around (in sight range) to suit his benefit. Runic Magecraft Thaumaturgical systems originating from Scandinavia during the Age of Gods, are symbols that, once inscribed, automatically realise mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent. Compose only of straight lines and possessing mechanics similar to magic crests. This is supposedly how Harper' family has passed down their magic and knowledge of primordial runes, but to learn primordial runes you'd have to be taught and only the eldest can. In spite of that Harper made pacts essentially with nature spirits, who ended up teaching Harper runes from the age of Gods. These runes are drawn by Harper shaping the form of vapour in the atmosphere to form the shapes required, runes known are: * Ansuz - "Ancestral Sovereign God': Allows for Harper, via symbols, to cast/manipulate water. * Thurisaz - "Giants": It also allows the binding of a target. * Hagalaz - "Hail": Allows Harper to unleash chaos in the form of a storm * Ihwaz / Ehwaz / Othala - "Yew" / "Trust" / "Ancestral Lot": As a 'Shaman'; Harper employs this technique most often, it allows the manipulation of trees/plants. Its destructive power can be the equivalent of a mass explosion. / Allows Harper to establish bonds with animals and understand them. / Inherit for a short period the power from spirits. * Perthro - "Fate": Allows Harper to manipulate cause and effect inducing hypnosis upon someone/creation of favourable circumstances * Algiz - "Protection": Allows a limited barrier to protect from magical and physical attacks. * Berkano - "Sanctuary": Allows Harper to heal wounds - if mastered properly, it can restore mana to mage. Witchcraft During Harper' training with Julian Yggdmillennia he learned of Nic's families Thaumaturgy: Hex Sphere's. This is where Harper is able to control his mysteries through a way of casting via activation of his magic circuits. Harper was found to be best suited as he had a tone of magic circuits because of his families 'perfect breeding'. The hexes when cast create an aura around Harper; any part of his body, granting him the manipulation of energy fields and matter to multiple degrees. Transmuting the surrounding space, this ability comes easy to Harper via alchemy's transmutation of substances and his natural affinity of water which is manipulation and form - able to change it instantaneously. Elementalism Harper' mastery of this magecraft is beyond extensive as this affinity allows Harper to completely master his other magecraft. Water having the understanding of the flow of something, its form which is ever changing so to master is a skill of testament. The cycle and manipulation - with this Harper can manipulate atmospheric vapour as it is part of a cycle in becoming water. The cycle can also be something accelerated such as using ice to create shards or shields. And the last is combination - combining with other abilities is key which is why water is so durable. its compatibility and ever-changing structure allows water to easily overpower other elements. Combat Given that Harper has acquired the name of Nature Shaman, means that his magic revolves around the space or natural space around him. Harper is able to perfect the mysteries through activation of his large amount of magic circuits. His use of runes is just as able to go up against a servant as he possess knowledge and the skills required to use primordial runes. This means that whoever his target is in a fight, Harper would use runes as offence and defence creating limited but impenetrable barriers, and attacks on such a large scale that parallel universes might feel a shift if they're to stand where the attack is launched (but of course in their dimension). Give the moniker as 'Shaman', someone who has access to spirits. Harper can call upon the spirits to enhance his attacks, draw or supply mana to him and at times teach him attacks - but only to last that fight, unlike being taught primordial runes over a certain period of time in Mongolia. Been in-depth with knowledge from spirits has helped Harper develop such a rank that at times, he has come close to gaining a title of magician. Say in a given scenario there is a powerful servant (berserker class) with its master, who is adept in knowledge of summoning and necromancy. Harper would first aim to at least prevent the servant from coming within a certain radius as he will more than likely die if during casting a spell. Harper has developed some endurance while sparring with his friend and brother, also increasing his stamina. In the event of this scenario, Harper would try and draw them out of an open area but away from highly dense-populated area. Instead say a 'cemetery'. The first Harper would do if he gets there first, he would lay as many runic traps as he can to ensure that he has the upper-hand. If he gets there the same time as the berserker servant/master than Harper would use his 'shaman' powers - witchcraft. To manipulate the matter around and force the master to surrender to kill instantly or for the servant hold-back until reinforcement, considering he doesn't have the power to compete against a berserker classed servant. Otherwise Harper would try to drain the water from the servant/masters body, use the runes to obliterate the master/ or again defend from the servant. If in the scenario against the master and its berserker classed-servant, Harper knows that back-up isn't an option he would aim at taking them to an open area for his runes to summon a storm to potentially kill either the master or servant. Even though the open-area would be at Harper' disadvantage. Harper would be more freely able to use his magic to the complete full - especially considering that mana for him is easily absorbed in open areas. In a fight Harper would generally use his runic stones against another magus, there are about ten of each rune in Harper' pockets to be used in a fight. The stones generally make a quick a battle but if a mage was to avoid each attack and make Harper run out of his runic stones, then Harper would just simply cast using his hex ability to capture/defeat the mage. He really ever uses his elementalism as it requires time and mana if there is no large water supply, but if he was in a case to use water then the opponent would literally stand no chance as Harper controls the space around him and his target, Harper can also control trees through use of runes and water and use it as a source of transportation around the world the battlefront quickly. However, Harper runs the risk of severing his body during the shift. Role Trivia * Harper' favourite food includes all pasta/Italian foods, excluding ones with capsicum, mushrooms, eggplant and/or chilli. * His favourite drink is soft-drink or the occasional Chai Latte. * He a pet dog (briard), 'Bow', that he brags about all the time. * Loves travelling overseas by use of his older brothers money. * Harper' older brother has acquired an incredible amount of wealth over the course of his employment with the Clock Tower, earning on average £40 million (GBP). Resulting in Harper sponging off of his brother getting £5 million from his brother. * Harper' deadliest sin is Sloth and Gluttony, proving testament to his will to not fight an opponent. * He has been known to go up against a servant, one-on-one and almost win if it wasn't for the master (who summoned it back). Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Alchemist